control
by oblivion's pen
Summary: ...was not Kanda's forte. [Kanda.Allen] [rated M]


I do not own D.Gray-Man.

Be kind--first attempt at smut.

* * *

It became unbearable just about a week ago.

.x.x.x.

_Knock Knock Knock._

_"Kanda?"_

_The Japanese paused in the act of drying his long black hair. Shit. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that echoed in his mind and haunted his own dreams. It was the voice that, at times, made him cry out his release in the middle of the night as Kanda twisted in his sheets desperately. Shit. Shitshitshitshit._

_"Kanda?" Three precise knocks thudded against the wooden door once more. The black-haired exorcist swallowed and strolled over to the door, opening it swiftly just as Allen raised his hand to knock again. The snow-haired boy flushed at the sight of Kanda's bare chest, but shrugged it off as he smiled timidly. "Gomen, Kanda, but...I think Komui did something to my shower, because now whenever I turn it on, it spouts out black water." A small pause took over, and then an adorable pout rose to Allen's lush lips. "Anyway, could...could I use yours?"_

_Kanda didn't blink; instead, his dark eyes merely began to bore into Allen's cerulean orbs. "Uh, K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered, his face nearing the other exorcist's. If Kanda chose just to move his head slightly forward at this moment, then he would be able to kiss Allen..._

_No,_ self-control_. Self-control._

_The sword-wielding exorcist shook his head, clearing all thoughts of half-lidded eyes and soft, heedy moans. "Go ahead, moyashi," he growled gruffly, gesturing to his shower as Allen grinned, thanking Kanda profusely. Then the younger one disappeared into the bathroom, and Kanda let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Maybe now it was time to stop living in profuse denial._

_The fact: He liked Allen--wait, no, he _loved _Allen. He. Also. _Wanted_. Allen. He wanted Allen _badly_. He wanted to screw Allen into next week and make it so the snow-haired exorcist couldn't walk without a limp for a looong time. He wanted to bite that elegant neck and revel in the cry that Kanda knew it would draw out. He wanted..._

_Well, at this point, it would've just been easier to say that he wanted to do very bad things. _Very_ bad._

_The conflict: Allen was a boy. Allen was only fifteen. Allen was too..._pure

_The resolution: ..._

_Kanda paused, eyes narrowing into dark slits. Fuck the resolution. Or better yet, fuck Allen _as_ the resolution. Yeah, that would work._

.x.x.x.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and immediately Allen jumped in surprise as his cerulean orbs shifted to look at the one-eyed, red-haired man in front of him. "R-Rabi!" The other exorcist grinned, waving one hand.

"Yo, Allen." Then he paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I was supposed to tell you something..."

Allen immediately tensed; either he was now supposed to be subjected to Rabi's endless teasing, or he was being assigned to another mission. In short, a visit from Rabi always ended up in a lose-lose situation. Well, _most_ of his visits anyway.

"Ah! That's right! Yuu wanted me to come and get you. He said he needed to see you for something. Didn't tell me what, though, that meanie," muttered Rabi, scrunching his nose as Allen blinked in surprise.

"Kanda wanted to see me?" he questioned once more, just to make sure that he was hearing correctly. Rabi nodded with a smile. The younger stood, thanking Rabi before heading off to Kanda's room. However, just when he was out of sight, Rabi immediately yanked out a walkie-talkie.

"Rabi, here," the one-eyed exorcist said. "Rinari, report!"

There was a distinct _bzzt_ of static; then, _"Are you finished with your part, Rabi?"_

"Yup. He's heading to Yuu's right now."

_"Alright. Good job--make sure you meet us at the arranged place."_ A pause. _"This is excellent material for one of my doujinshis..."_

Rabi laughed lightly. "I'll meet up with Komui at the arranged spot," he assured. Then he grinned a crooked, _evil_ grin. "Wait until Yuu sees our surprise. He's been so snappy this week; this'll definitely take a load off."

.x.x.x.

Allen was generally oblivious to mostly everything around him, but this--this, he could not shake off. There was a distinct, ominous aura hanging about when Rinari approached him with one of her sickly sweet smiles. "Hi, Allen-kun!" the Chinese girl greeted. "Do you have some time?"

"Well, actually," Allen began, pointing to Kanda's door (which was only a few steps away). "I'm here to see Kanda, so--"

"Eh? Allen-kun, why is your exorcist jacket so dirty?" asked Rinari, pointing to his jacket. Allen looked down, not noticing Rinari wave discreetly to some hidden people.

"Is it really that dirty, Rinari?" Allen inquired, still preoccupied with looking down at his jacket. "I got it washed yesterday, so it shouldn't be that--" A yelp escaped from his lips as Komui and Rabi both yanked his jacket (and his shirt as well, for that matter) off of him, making the snow-haired boy thrash about weakly. "Wh-Wh-Wha?!"

"It's so dirty," Rabi said with a shake of his head, sighing. "Why don't we just get this to the wash, and we'll return it to you, say..." The three cast glances at each other, then at Allen, then at Kanda's door, and then back to each other.

"Tomorrow," Komui finished with a definite nod. "Well, goodbye, Allen-kun, and make sure to visit Kanda!"

And the three left.

And Allen was now shirtless.

_Lovely_.

With a sigh, Allen contemplated the situation for a moment. Should he just go up to Kanda's door, or should he go back to his room and get changed, first? The exorcist glanced at Kanda's door. Well, he was here already, so...what could be the harm?

.x.x.x.

So far, this week was going pretty well. Kanda had been able to avoid Allen almost the entire time, only letting his dark eyes slide to Allen's petite frame whenever he passed the other in the hallways. And Kanda had been extremely careful to stay in areas where there were many exorcists, just to make sure that he didn't jump the snow-haired boy. So in short, Kanda had been Very Good this week.

Of course, all that came to a crash-and-burn halt when three precise knocks came through the door. Immediately the Japanese exorcist tensed, dark eyes shifting to the mahogany wood. "Kanda?" Shit. That was Allen's voice. The dark-haired boy cursed, standing up as he took a breath in. Then he strolled over to the door and yanked it open. _I can do this without jumping him_, he thought, _I can do thi--_

Allen. Shirtless. Slim. Pale. Lithe.

Fuck.

Kanda couldn't help but stare. Allen's chest was smooth, with small scratches and scars. Two nubs of pink were stiff in the cold hallway air, and...and...

"Oh, hey, Kanda! Did you call me for something? Because that's what Rabi said to me, and while I was heading over here, Rinari and Komui and Rabi just stole my shirt! So--"

"You." Allen looked up, blinking innocently. "In. **Now**."

"O-Okay," replied the younger, shrugging off Kanda's sudden lack of vocabulary as he took one step forward. He had no time to react as Kanda grasped his forearm and yanked him hard inside, slamming (and locking) the door shut. "Kanda, what's--?"

Allen was interrupted by a pair of lips slamming into his roughly. Shivers raced down his spine as one hand cupped the back of his neck, while the other traced small patterns on the small of his back. Letting out a weak muffled protest, Allen continued to back up, before the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. The younger fell backward, with Kanda landing on top of him. And through all this, their lips still managed to stay connected.

Finally, it appeared Kanda ran out of breath, for he had pulled back. "K-Kanda, what are you--?" Allen raised his hands, trying in vain to push Kanda away as the older swooped down once more, crushing his lips to Allen's. Confusion bloomed in his bare chest, while a tighter, more unrecognizable feeling began to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. Allen grew hot, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he gasped, feeling Kanda's warm tongue lick across his lower lip. A foreign object thrust its way into his mouth, and Allen stifled a small moan. He was not enjoying this, he was not enjoying this, he was--

Kanda's right hand brushed his hip, sending more electric bolts down his spine.

He was not enjoying this, not enjoying this--(_Denial_, a tiny voice whispered inside of him).

Oh, he was definitely confused. In fact, Allen began to push against Kanda's chest again, lacking the willpower. But then Kanda's hips jolted against Allen's, and pleasure surged through him, spreading like liquid fire. From the snow-haired boy came the most beautiful, long moan that Kanda had ever heard, and his member grew even harder, if that was freakin possible. Kanda rocked his and Allen's hips together again, and the boy turned gasped, moaning. Yup, he was stuck here, and there was no way in hell Kanda was going to let Allen leave.

Taking a moment to detatch from Allen's lips, Kanda continued his quest downwards, lips trailing over Allen's pale neck as he nipped and bit. Allen noted that he seemed to be searching for something, although he was confused as to _what _Kanda was searching for--

"Ah!" Allen yelped, a cocktail of pleasure (_with a tinge of pain_) flushing through him. Kanda had nipped at the spot right above his collarbone. He felt Kanda grin on his neck, licking that small spot before biting once more, sucking lightly. Satisfied when Allen let out another yelp, Kanda continued downward across Allen's chest. The Japanese could feel the faint beginnings of hard muscle beginning to form, and he grinned when two pert nubs came into view.

Allen was dazed, and a moan escaped his lips when a hot warmth engulfed his chest, arching his hips up. His growing erection brushed against Kanda's, and a guttural moan rose from the sword-wielding exorcist. Kanda bit down lightly on Allen's nipple, revelling in another cry as he switched places, turning his attention to the right nub. Kanda smirked, licking as he felt Allen writhe under him. Anymore and he would burst.

_So_...

Yanking Allen's pants and underwear off with ease, Kanda gently brushed the erection with his nails (_Ka-Kanda--!_) before taking Allen's length into his mouth. The younger's hips bucked, and Kanda forced back the small gag as he pressed Allen's hips down forcefully. Alternating between sucking, licking, and nibbling, he watched with great pleasure as Allen's eyes shot wide open, those impossibly blue orbs reeling incoherently with mind-numbing pleasure and lust. "K-K-Kanda, I-I'm going to..." Heat began to coil in the pit of Allen's stomach, and he panted heavily as he threw back his head, letting out another cry. Allen came, and Kanda swallowed the come easily, rather liking the exotic taste. He licked his lips, and then turned his attention on Allen, who sat up to meet Kanda's kiss.

Kanda's fingers gently trailed upwards, and Allen knew what was next--therefore, he took Kanda's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on them. His member growing painfully hard from the sight, Kanda yanked away his fingers and immediately pushed Allen down, pressing one digit to the small pink opening. "Are you sure?" Kanda asked hesitantly, despite his inner (_horny_) self protesting.

In reply, Allen pressed a small kiss to Kanda's lips. And in reply to _that_ reply, Kanda thrust his finger into Allen, watching as the younger scrunched his nose and let out a small 'meep!' Though uncomfortable, Allen nodded slowly, and Kanda added another finger, making the younger wince a little as he hissed, grasping Kanda's shoulders for support. After adding a third (_uncomfortable_) finger and making a scissoring motion, Kanda pulled out his fingers and pushed them back in, beginning a rhythmic pattern until Allen relaxed, the pain fading. Small shocks of pleasure ran up his spine, making him moan softly in approval. Once he felt Allen was thoroughly prepared, he pulled his fingers out, relishing in the whimper that went along with it. However, there was still one matter to take care of...

Kanda stared into Allen's pretty blue eyes. "This is going to hurt a little, alright?" Kanda murmured gruffly, pressing a kiss to Allen's temple. "But you need to relax." Allen nodded (_is this really happening?_) and tried to relax as Kanda's member began to press into Allen's entrance. Trying not to tense, a small whimper escaped his lips as Kanda ignored the steadily building pressure, focusing on trying not to hurt Allen. The heat and pressure surrounding his member was incredibly intense, and Kanda furrowed his brows for self-control. He was half-way in when Allen let out another small whimper, beginning to clamp around Kanda. _Shit!_

Kanda lost control.

His hips bucked forward on instinct, and the long-haired exorcist drank in the tight heat that was surrounding his member as he dove inside. Hearing one of Allen's pained cries, Kanda immediately stilled, trying to regain some semblance of self-control (_and to not come immediately_) as he gently rubbed Allen's backside, soothing him with soft kisses to his neck and lips. The younger boy let out another soft cry, and together, they began to wait it out.

The pain, now that Allen thought about it, wasn't horrible. It hurt, but the stinging was slowly ebbing towards a dull ache. Experimentally, Allen moved lightly, a small stab jolting through him. He moved again, and was surprised when Kanda's strong hands clamped around his waist. "Take your time," Kanda said softly, "if you keep on doing that, I'm not going to be able to control myself. Got it?" Allen raised an eyebrow, a slow smile coming to his face as he moved forward once, making Kanda groan as Allen suddenly found himself pushed downward.

The Japanese exorcist started slow, thrusting in and out and dragging against Allen's inner walls. The younger exorcist whimpered at the friction, the pain now completely gone as pleasure started to dominate his senses. Kanda clenched Allen's hips harder--the heat and tightness was almost unbearable, and he began to pick up his pace. Allen began to meet his thrusts, jerking his hips as they weaved together in a harmonious rhythm that sent waves of pleasure crashing down into both. Allen moaned once more, blissfully thinking _oh, wow_, when Kanda hit something that made him _scream_. "K-Kanda!"

"It's Yuu," Kanda hissed into Allen's ear in between thrusts, and Allen could only moan his comprehension as Kanda snaked down a hand, grasping the erection in between them and stroking it in time with his thrusts. But then the pressure built up inside him began to coil too tightly, and Kanda's thrusts grew erratic as he repeatedly and forcefully slammed into Allen's prostrate. A few more thrusts filled him and Allen cried out.

"Y-Yuu!" he stuttered, his entrance clamping around Kanda tightly as Allen came, ribbons of white coating Kanda's lower stomach as the older thrust one more time, the feeling of Allen clenching even harder impossibly pleasurable. Kanda came as well, releasing into Allen as the younger--flushed from warmth and the afterglow of pleasure--gripped Kanda's bare, muscular shoulders, panting. Kanda pulled out of Allen slowly, rolling to the side and lying down next to him as he drew Allen to his chest.

Regaining his former timidness, Allen flushed, hiding his face in Kanda's shoulder as the vibrations of Kanda chuckling shook him. "Go to sleep," said the Japanese boy softly, and Allen let out a small yawn, which came out hoarse from all his moaning. Watching as the white-haired boy's eyes began to slowly close, Kanda began to stroke Allen's soft hair. Then, as he heard the soft and rhythmic breathing, he pulled the covers over them both and kissed Allen softly on the forehead. After whispering something in Allen's ear, Kanda fell into a blissful sleep, still holding Allen close to him.

(_"I love you."_)

.x.x.x.

"He's limping pretty badly."

"Well, with all the noise we heard yesterday..."

"I've added most of those sounds to my next doujinshi."

* * *

My first attempt at smut, and it's horrible...

(shakes head) (sigh) Review if you'd like...

.oblivion's pen


End file.
